Blessed
by Nerdy Inu Production
Summary: Who's more blessed? Siluca or Theo? The same question running around the Altirk Castle.


Title: Blessed

Plot Writer: NerdyInuProductions

Manga/Anime: Grancrest Senki

Status: Complete

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own this Anime, Manga and its characters, but I proudly own the Plot and the Story which I thought and loved to share, hope you give me some reviews and tell me what you think.

Salamat!

* * *

The Earl of Altirk and his first knight and Lord of Bulltava Theo Cornaro is being joined by the new King of Seivis and his mage, Moreno are having their drink while they discuss their battle plans in regard their strategies and methods on how they would pull other free Lords to join their Union, Villar is much fascinated with the Lord of Bulltava as he can make a free Lord to sworn allegiance to him in a peaceful and civil way, unlike him and Lassic they need to get the Lords in a hard and bloody way to side with them.

The conversation went from political matters to women's assets, Theo remained silent while Moreno and Villar discussed it and Lassic seemed to Enjoy listening and laughing, until Moreno turned to Theo, "Are you alright with her you know" and Moreno drew melons in front of his chest with his palm.

"Huh?" Theo tried to play innocent and the two Lords wanted to laugh but waited for his next reaction.

"You know her front assets, it's not that blooming like, Lady Colleen or Lady Laura"

"Or my Margaret" piped in by Villar in amusement.

"Oh…" he blinked trying to remain neutral, "Uh… it's steal breast right?" with straight forward reply Villar and Lassic lost it and laughed till their stomach ached, "Seriously, what's wrong with it? I don't even mind it… besides it's not that small you know" he told.

"And to think you have no idea what we're talking about since you've been quiet" Lassic wheezed.

"Well… it's not like I didn't see one before" with that the men's heads turned snapping at his direction, "What?" he shrugged.

"And who might this lady you first laid eyes on?" pressed Villar and he looked away.

"We're going to tell Siluca you've been with someone if you're not going to tell us!" warned by Moreno.

"And what would you tell her? That I slept with the same lady who I'm with right now?" with that Moreno's jaw dropped knowing Theo and Siluca had that kind of relationship however it didn't help that he had been sleeping with her the whole time.

"I can't believe this" Villar shocked knowing Theo had been with his Mage in that state, "Where did it start?" he pressed.

"When we moved to Bulltava, I kind of confessed" he honestly admitted.

"Women are sucker when a guy confess, they'll either reject you because they don't like you, but knowing she really likes you I assume that she's all over you after that?" Moreno quipped.

"Not really, she asked if I can clarify and at that moment I really knew she's a true mage" he snorted at the stereotyping thoughts of his.

"And?" Lassic being drawn to his story on how he confessed.

"And she said she likes me too… and she asked if I'm really okay with her and I honestly told her yes…"

"Wow… you really are a guy from Sistina" Villar mused at him.

"Sappy as may sound but, my father is more sappier than I am… don't let me start with his evening serenades" he sighed.

"And you did that to Siluca?" asked Moreno who now wanted to laugh.

"Embarrassing to say but yes, she was doubting me at that time so I resorted to that matter" he told and the three laughed at him.

* * *

As their talk went on, meanwhile in the Mage's study where Margaret is having her talk with her three main mages while Siluca was drowned on reading some spell books in one corner where her own table is, until Margaret gave a knowing grin and turned to her.

"Ahem… so… I saw Lord Theo snuck in your room last night" with that Siluca dropped her book and covered her face with both of her palm and rested her head on the table tying to hide.

"We know that reaction…" squealed by Laura and Colleen and Helga just laughed, "Spill!" they turned to her table and started to shake her, Siluca was all red and about to cry from embarrassment, she pouted at them to be spared when Margaret spoke.

"Not a chance, now tell us what he was doing there in the middle of the wee hours of morning?" she grinned.

Siluca sighed and knew she could not lie to her, "Uhm… well… he can't sleep and…"

"And?" they pressed.

"And he sleeps comfortably when I'm around" she told half the truth.

"That's it? He can't sleep without you? We know it's more than that!" pressed by Colleen and Margaret finds the other amusing with her fits.

"Uh… Siluca was even more red and Margaret knew what it is.

"I get it, he has those late night needs does he?" and Siluca wanted to sink on her seat and get swallowed by the earth but she thought about Theo and he would be sad if she did and she mentally groaned. And the two mages Colleen and Laura shrieked when Siluca nodded.

"Even him?" Helga looked so surprised knowing the quiet Lord is much like Lord Villar towards Margaret.

"Well, he is a man… and young at that… he has his needs~" teased Margaret and Siluca is internally crying.

"By the way, how's he in bed?" with Laura's inquiry Siluca gave in and whined and the four mages laughed at her, "No really 'how is his performance' in bed?" with that Siluca was about to cry.

"Well you stop being embarrassing if I answer that one? No more questions after, please!" she begged and the four lost it and wheezed.

"Okay deal" replied by Laura and Margaret is already biting her tongue out of amusement.

"Enough to get me sore at times" with that the four shrieked.

"Hi… what's the commotion about?" and the man in topic peeked in and seeing his mage Siluca pouting and all red from her neck to top he blinked and thought she might be in the same situation with him, he sighed and created a diversion to save her.

"Siluca, I made more pasta… want to have some?" he asked and Siluca hurried to big her goodbye to her fellow mages and pulled Theo out after, he chuckled and need not to ask but he was curious.

"So what did they ask?" Siluca turned to him and pouted and she is asking to be spared, "C'mon, we've seen each other out how embarrassing it is with me?" he told coaxing her, "Maybe I can make you your favorite" he winked and she pouted deeper.

"They asked how are you in bed" and with that he bit his lower lip knowing her answer.

"And what did you tell them?" Siluca stopped on her tracts and whined at him and he chuckled and pulled her by the waist, "What did you tell them?" he asked again.

"That you are gentle yet rough up until late in the morning and gets me sore, happy?" she pouted, "Now make me my favorite!" she demanded.

"Yes my queen" he chuckled and took her hand to his and they headed where the kitchen is.

"But I must say, you're good at keeping it down" said Theo out of nowhere and she pouted at him to stop.

"I am not talking with you on that topic" she continued to pout and he pulled her by the waist as they walk to somewhere.

Meanwhile, "Lord Theo was here wasn't he?" Villar strides in with amusement.

"He did why?" asked Margaret knowing it already.

"Well, he went off from our talk telling us he felt something was off" admitted by Lassic.

The Mages turned to each other and giggled, "Well, he was right, wow talk about saving her" laughed by Laura, and with that they explained their earlier conversation.

"And we went on to the point questioning his taste about women in the embodiment of Siluca" said Moreno, "Like I mean, she lacks of asset like you ladies but she's more packed with her strategies and smarts but top it all of she's you know… a little mean?" he quipped and the ladies nodded, "But despite all of that he said he's still blessed since he got himself one" he added and they laughed.

"Know who's more blessed?" Laura pipes in, "Siluca, I mean who's the guy who would give his court rank away just to let his mage stay?"

With that sai Moreno blushed a bit remembering what Lassic did for him.

* * *

Back at the couple in the empty kitchen where the staff went off to take a break, Siluca happily munched on her favorite fresh tomato and herbs mix with shredded chicken meat sandwich as she is being joined by her ever loyal familiar Sir Balgary, "Marry him already" demanded by the cat happily eating his share and Siluca blushed.

~END?~


End file.
